Emerald Eyes
by Dawnsparrow
Summary: Draco Malfoy can't seem to keep away from those bright passionate eyes hiding a dark secret. Belle Darcy knows she has more to worry about than her disturbing attraction for the boy whose guts she on principle hates. Belle will need all her wits and determination to understand the sinister world of which she has unwittingly become a key player. But she does not have to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

With a stab of realisation, I found that I had left my scarf on the train. I swore quietly but flicked my hand in a dismissive motion as my friends shot me questioning stares.

"I've left my scarf in the compartment. You guys keep going and I'll catch you up," I told them before hurrying back up the path, pushing against the thick stream of students. I caught sight of Hermione rolling her eyes at me and urging the hesitating boys towards the carriages.

Fortunately the train was still in the station. I peered through the billowing steam as I jogged along the platform until I spotted the right carriage. I leapt on board and sprinted down the deserted corridor. I found my red and gold scarf sprawled on the floor of our compartment alongside some discarded chocolate frog wrappings. As I reached for the scarf I felt the compartment lurch as the train jolted suddenly into gathering motion. My heart fluttered in panic, I certainly didn't want to go back to London! I grabbed my scarf and sprinted down the aisle, throwi0ng open the door and leapt out onto the quickly disappearing platform. I slammed into something or somebody, I couldn't tell, and landed awkward on my right leg. The burst of pain tore another curse from my lips.

"Watch what you're doing," a voice snarled. My expression darkened as I recognised the voice of Draco Malfoy. Our encounters over the years hadn't been pleasant. I hadn't had much to do with him until I'd become close friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron at the end of third year. But I had come to the conclusion he was a bit of a git. And that was the understatement of the year.

"Malfoy," my icy tone marred by my pained panting. My ankle was throbbing horribly but I was doing my best to ignore it.

"You're the Darcy girl aren't you," He replied dismissively. The platform was deserted. He must have been on prefect duty checking that everyone had cleared out.

"What's it to you," I snarled back. The ground was freezing but I didn't want to get up while he was there in case I fell over again and embarrassed myself further.

"Not much really,"

"Then go bother someone else" I suggested rudely. He sneered at me with brilliant silver eyes.

"And leave you sitting pathetically on the cold ground?" He challenged. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not pathetic!" I retorted.

"Get up Darcy," he ordered. I glared at him stubbornly. "Here," he said, holding out his hand to help me up. I stared at him in surprise. What was he up to? I made a show of allowing myself to be helped out with grudging disdain. As soon as he pulled me up I let go of him. Rather embarrassingly instead of marching off and regaining my dignity, my ankle collapsed with a burst of lancing agony. As I fell Malfoy went to grab me, pulling me clumsily into his chest. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and startled. He smirked down at me. I tried to pull away.

"I can look after myself thank you very much," my tone was too breathless to have its intended effect. His silver eyes seemed amused but his sneer was cold.

"I can see that," I glared at his sarcasm.

"I'm fine," I fought myself free and managed to hobble slowly away. He sighed softly as he followed me. I felt a little flustered. Probably because of the manhandling. Seriously I could look after myself.

"Darcy, stop being ridiculous. You're only going to make that ankle worse," He pointed out as I paused for breath. My responding glare was poisonous. His lips twitched and his eyes glimmered with amusement. What a git! My ankle did hurt. A lot. But it wasn't like I was going to admit that to him.

"My ankle is perfectly fine, thank you very much," I snapped. He grabbed my elbow and wrapped an arm around my waist. For the second time I felt a strange surge of heat streak through my body and I shivered. No doubt due to his clear violation of my person and personal space. I did not need his help, but this time he was too strong to break free.

"There's no need to be a masochist Darcy," He said. I decided to let him help me. I needed it and he was careful in taking most my weight of my foot. I was impressed despite myself but I wasn't about to let him know that. Instead I shot him constant pained expressions at regular intervals. Something told me he was trying not to laugh at me. Which grated more than little on my nerves.

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted out and then silently cursed myself. He smirked at me.

"I couldn't just leave you there pathetically groaning on the cold ground now could I?" He informed me. I eyed him with contempt.

"I was managing quite alright by myself," he rolled his eyes. I decided not to pursue the matter further. We were approaching the carriages now. They hadn't left yet thank goodness. I wouldn't have to hobble all the way to the castle at the mercy of my sworn enemy. I could feel my cheeks start to burn though. What would my friends say if they saw me? What if anyone saw me? This spectacle would certainly spread like wildfire.

"I think I can make it to the carriages myself," I told him. He studied me for a second. His expression was curiously guarded.

"Let me fix that ankle first," He said. He pointed his wand and muttered what I assumed was a spell because instantly my ankle cracked back into place. I swore again and drew in a ragged gulp of air. I glared at him accusingly.

"Why didn't you do that before you dimwit," I asked angrily as I gingerly tested my ankle. The pain was ebbing away as my ankle returned to normal.

"A thank you would suffice," He pointed out smugly. I reflected that I would enjoy nothing better than wiping that smug little smirk off his face.

"Dream on," I responded furiously and strode away to find my friends.

"See you around," He shot after me. I tossed my hair contemptuously.

"You wish," I called back over my shoulder. I didn't look back and he didn't call out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Perched on the stone ledge I peered thoughtfully through the diamond paned window. A thick mist coiled eerily across the gloomy grounds. I could barely make out the dark jagged silhouette of forbidden forest in the distance. I sighed, turning back towards the empty dormitory. Another school year had begun. The other girls, still flushed with the excitement of the feast, were probably continuing the festivities in the common room below. There was no Percy to pedantically douse the fun this year and the twins were gleefully taking full advantage. After my first butter beer, however, I had slunk away, too full of thoughts to enjoy the evening. It wasn't like me. I wasn't one prone to sulkiness. I needed to do something. I dug through my trunk and found my collection of photos and posters. I tacked my array of moving photographs mainly depicting three green-eyed children flushed with the easy laughter of happier days to the wall beside my bed. Sometimes there was a beautiful witch with flowing dark locks and a tall, brooding man with intense dark eyes. Others were of my friends at Hogwarts. Instead of using magic, I plastered my vast collection by hand the faces made me feel sad and sick for home. But my home, the home I thought of, only existed in the fading photographs. I swore quietly as a thumbtack stabbed into the ball of my thumb. Angrily, I cut my hand through the air like a knife. The remaining posters flew into place and straightened neatly. I swore again. This time there was a hint of anxiety. It was getting stronger and more erratic. I covered my face with my hands and the bed hangings flew shut. I dropped my hands to my side like they were poison and the hangings snapped open. I lifted my arm gingerly, hoping lightning wouldn't shoot out of my fingers but nothing happened. I shook my head in bewilderment and my trunk lid slammed shut. With a scream of annoyance I climbed into bed and ripped the hangings closed once more.

"Good night" I muttered furiously, pulling my covers over my head. The magic was happening more often now and I was scared.

I picked cautiously at my bacon. I glanced surreptitiously down the house table at the other Gryffindors huddled in small groups over breakfast. Nothing had happened so far. Nothing had been destroyed, nothing had moved seemingly on its own accord every time I moved. No magic had been ripped out of me yet. Still I wasn't taking any risks.

"You okay?" Harry asked curiously as I reached with exaggerated care for a piece of buttered toast from one of the precariously towering stacks. I hadn't heard him approach and gave a startled jolt. There was a loud crack over by the Ravenclaw Table. I bit back a curse.

"Fine," I replied tersely. Harry peered over my shoulder. I turned casually to see what destruction I'd wreaked. A pretty but confused 6th year girl who I was fairly certain Harry had a massive crush on was covered in pumpkin juice. A few people, mainly Slytherins but one or two Gryffindors, were sniggering. I dropped my head, hoping no one would notice the scarlet blush spreading across my face. Harry turned back to me.

"You seem a little tense," He pointed out. I remained completely stationary but forced a smile. Inside my head was whirring. It usually only happened when I was worried or upset, emotionally compromised as Dumbledore had put it. But I was not emotionally compromised this morning, my toast and jam was totally inoffensive.

"No," I replied not too convincingly. Harry shook his head and turned to Ron, who was shovelling down as much food as humanely possible down his throat. He was used to my weird moods, especially in the morning. I wasn't hunky dory until at least ten.

"Nice to have so much space," He commented wryly. Unsurprisingly, everyone was giving us a wide berth. They could probably smell crazy.

"Finally some elbow room," Ron said, between shovelling forkfuls. I smiled.

"And some leg room," I added, resting my feet along the bench. We all laughed. Hermione sat down on my other side with a smile.

"Your brothers are up to no good again," she said inclining her heads towards Fred and George. She straightened her Prefect badge thoughtfully. The twins in question grinned evilly at us before turning back to each other in a most suspicious manner. I was about to reply when I was startled by a new voice.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" A sweet simpering voice asked. I looked up to see the new teacher, the toad like one, who had interrupted Dumbledore last night. A fake smile was plastered across her ugly face. I had taken a dislike to her last night and close-up she hadn't improved. Students were turning around to stare, wondering what the new teacher was going to do.

"I was actually," I replied quietly, a hint of defiance in my voice.. Something about her put me on edge. Her eyes glinted.

"Sit properly when you are eating her. We can't all be savages, Arabelle Darcy," she said sweetly. My eyes narrowed and I heard the shattering of glass. My cheeks flushed with anger. At the head table, I noticed that the teachers had gone quiet. Some like McGonnagal looked taken a back. Dumbledore continued to crack open his boiled egg ignoring McGonnagal's askance looks.

"You would know about that," I replied in a tone rivalling her sweetest and most sickly. My eyes were fiery pits. Students laughed openly. I saw the woman's cheeks flush with anger.

"Detention, Miss Darcy. Six O'clock my office on Saturday," She simpered and marched off. I glared and then turned back to my breakfast.

My last class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts and I was running late. I reflected on the horrible events of the day. In Potions I raised my hand and Lavender Brown's cauldron split in half. In Charms I reached for my quill and poor Professor Flitwick's beard caught fire. In Transfiguration while we were meant to be transfiguring a clock into a kitten but I was so distracted trying to avoid destruction that my kitten mewed like a grandfather clock and had clock hands for whiskers. McGonnagal had assigned me extra homework, which practically never happened, and it was only the first day. At least my reign of havoc had only been brief, after lunch my lessons had so far been free of destruction.

I arrived last to the classroom; fortunately the Umbridge woman wasn't there yet. I sat next to Harry (the only spare seat in the room). I smiled at him but before I could say anything Umbridgee appeared wearing a cardigan so hideous it ought to be burnt immediately.

"Good Afternoon Class," she began clapping her hands with mock delight. I glared openly at her as she surveyed the room. When her eyes met mine they hardened maliciously. "I think a little rearranging is in order. In my class, I will assign seating," she gushed, still looking at me. "Miss Parkinson, would you sit next to Mr. Potter. And you, Miss Darcy shall sit next to Mr. Malfoy," She smiled brightly at us.

We all glared but muttered agreement. I swept my books off my desk almost shaking with fury. How dare she single Harry and me out! I knew she hated Harry because of his Voldemort-has-returned campaign and the ministry-is-lying-and-a-bunch-of-incompetent-self-serving-idiots vendetta. I knew with cast iron certainty that both were true. But why me? What was it about me that offended her so? I stalked over to the opposite side of the room and slammed my books down at my new table. One of her horrible kitten pictures smashed to the ground with an angry mew. Even being a cat lover I did not feel sorry in the least. Malfoy and I glared at each other and we positioned ourselves as far away from each other as the desk allowed. The incident at the train station was ignored but I could feel the neither of us had forgotten. Luckily we were at the back of the room so no one could stare at us.

Umbridge was speaking again but I was so angry I couldn't listen. I couldn't make out what she was saying, the syllables grated horribly. Malfoy shoved my books off the table. I involuntarily made a small gesture to catch them but at the same time knowing I would fail. The books hung in mid-air and then quietly restacked themselves neatly back on the table. Damn it. Malfoy's eyes widened and then narrow. His expression calculating but confused. I peered around the classroom pretending to be surprised as well. I could tell Malfoy wasn't falling for it. Our eyes met, his grey eyes cool and calculating and mine hostile. We both jumped when a sweet voice interrupted our glare off.

"Perhaps you didn't hear my dears, we are reading about defensive theory on page four" Umbridge said and flicked her wands at our books ripping the pages open with brute force. "I hope Mr. Malfoy that you can rectify Miss Darcy's rebellious nature," She began. She gave me a sweet smile, my eyes shot daggers at her but I made sure I remained stock still. If only looks could kill, I thought wistfully.

"I've decided that will be partners in our next assignment - an essay on the correct magical theory of the shield charm," we both protested at the same time.

"I'm not working with _him,_" My voice was venomous.

"I refuse to work with a _Gryffindor_," He told her imperiously. I turned to him.

"You trying to say something Malfoy," I turned on him in disgust. His eyes flared.

"Yes, I will not work with such a..." His retort was cut off. Fortunately for him.

"I understand your misgivings Mr. Malfoy but I still expect the essay on my desk by next Friday," She said brusquely and stalked off. Everyone was staring at us. I glared at everyone in turn; slowly they remembered their manners and turned around. I was left to simmer in my own fury for the rest of the lesson.

"I can't believe her!" I shrieked angrily as I swept down beside Hermione. Madame Pinch hissed at me and I instantly lowered my voice. "She's an evil old hag!" My tone might've been lowered but it still held the same amount of venom. Hermione was nodding.

"Did you hear her today. She's not even going to teach us spells. How will we pass our O. !" I stared at her blankly. This was news to me. I had been so furious and busy planning increasingly gruesome murders of Umbridge that I had been unable to make up what she was saying. Her words had slid together into a toxic slush my brain refused to decipher. I had only been able to focus when during Harry's Voldemort outburst. Which had possibly only made me more angry.

"What?" I demanded. Hermione explained to me Umbridge's ministry approved teaching regime with her own devastating accurate interpretations.

"Something has to be done," Hermione whispered fervently. I nodded grimly. Hermione turned back to her books with a thoughtful expression. I sighed and unrolled a bit of parchment. I began to viciously attack my History of Magic Essay on the Goblin Wars. There was silence in the library, just the light scratching of Hermione's quill and the screeching of my quill as I angrily drove it across the page with furious swipes. Hermione was right of course. Something had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had taken me two hours to finish the essay. I successfully converted my anger and hate into a ferocious attack on the heavy-handed and self-protective anti-Goblin wizarding policy. I was fairly pleased with my report. Unlike many of my fellow student I found History of Magic really interesting despite the professor being extremely dull. I felt a little inspired by the Goblin rebellions, I found I could sympathise with their plight. I thought wistfully for a moment of a horde of bloodthirsty goblins attacking the oppressive Umbridge.

I was reading my essay through when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around in surprise. To my great annoyance it was Draco Malfoy. I felt my expression harden.

"What do you want" I hissed. He didn't look aggressive but my hackles were still up.

"We need to start our essay," He told me quietly. His voice was arrogant and demanding. I would have liked to have told him where he could stick his essay but I realised, grudgingly, he was right.

"Fine," I snapped. His eyes flashed but too quickly for me to read it. Hermione got up nervously.

"I said I'd help Parvati so..." She looked at me hesitantly. I shrugged and heard a clamour of books hitting the floor, I feigned deafness.

I heard Malfoy mutter something as Hermione left. I ignored him, it was probably something I didn't care to hear. I watched Hermione's bushy mane disappear and turned to the Slytherin. He was arrogantly lounging in Hermione's seat in a way that grated on my already frayed nerves. I sighed loudly.

"Okay, any brilliant suggestions," I asked in a bored tone. He just stared at me for a long moment and then shrugged.

"So we should probably do a bit of research fist," He said and got up. He walked towards the book shelves and selected a book.

"Brilliant. Never would have thought of that," I replied sarcastically. He ignored me.

"Read this," He ordered, pushing a large and dull looking tome towards me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look Darcy, I don't want to work with you anymore than you do me. So let's just get this over with," his tone was reasonable but it was tinged with frustration. I muttered assent and opened the book dutifully.

I decided that I would be civil to him. Nothing more, though perhaps sometimes less. We actually worked well together and to my intense surprise, and something I certainly would not admit to anyone, he was a good partner. I found myself developing a grudging respect for him by the end of our study hour. He was intelligent and quick witted and easily kept up with me, something I hadn't encountered before, except for Hermione of course. Plus he had helped me with my ankle despite being a bit of a git about it. He was arrogant of course, but I could ignore it.

We were both reading the same book when Madame Pince came over.

"Clear out, it's time to eat!" She barked unexpectedly. We both jumped and a pile of books fell off the table. I pretended that I'd nudged them with my elbow.

"Sorry Madame," I said bending to pick up the books. Draco helped me though his eyes were narrowed and watched me curiously. The vulture like librarian, swept them from our hands, her eyes bulging. We quickly left before she could ban us from working in there again.

We walked silently towards the Great Hall. There were a few younger students hurrying along the corridors but no one I knew. I willed Draco not to speak. Silence in some situations is golden.

"You've changed a lot since you were little," Draco told me suddenly. The remark took me off guard. It was so unexpected, pain flashed across my face before I could shut it down. I glanced at him suspiciously.

"I don't remember you," I replied bluntly. Draco was watching me intently.

"Yes, you taught me how to make mudpies. Your brothers stole your ribbon and you threw our pies at them," he said quietly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. I smiled unexpectedly as the memories of one summer day returned.

"I still have a good aim," I warned. His smile was unexpected.

"I don't doubt it,"

"You ruined your clothes. Your mother was furious," I remembered.

"Yes, she never let me go back," he said with a laugh. I bit my lip. Not long after that everything had gone wrong. My face fell and I studied the floor. Within months my father would be dead and my mother missing. "Are you okay?" he asked, peering intently at me. I gave a noncommittal shrug.

"It wasn't long after that, that you know…" I trailed off my voice wavered a little. He saw through my blasé smile and nonchalant attitude though. He was much more observant than Harry or Ron. He nodded sadly, his eyes were grave. But I could tell he was also a little uncomfortable.

"I forgot," he said apologetically. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're probably the only one that does," I said wryly. He smiled a little. We entered the great hall.

"Well bye, library tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. He raised a hand and we walked to opposite sides of the room. We were both surprised by our non-aggressive conversation I think.

Fred and George grinned evilly as I sat down. I pointedly ignored them as I piled my plate with mash potatoes and sausages. I wasn't in the mood for a ribbing but it looked like it was inevitable.

"New boyfriend, Belle?" George asked with a failed air of assumed innocence. I didn't look up from my plate.

"Frankly, I thought you'd have a bit more taste," Fred continued. I poured some pumpkin juice into my goblet.

"Pretty girl like you deserves a real man," He said. I looked up at that. It was a mistake. Fred grinned wolfishly as I took the bait. George winked at me. I groaned as the teasing began in earnest. Hermione was gagging on her food close to hysterics. Ron was oblivious to anything but his sausages. Harry was glaring at me.

"You're going out with Malfoy?" He demanded disbelievingly cutting across the Twins. Malfoy and Harry had a long standing hatred but then Harry hated a lot of things. He was one messed up boy. He had some serious anger management issues that were starting to surface.

"I can't believe that you even believe those two losers," I replied, stabbing my fork in the twins' direction. They made faces at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Malfoy she loves you,"

"When you're apart, her heart…"

"Then why...?" Harry began. Hermione replied.

"Umbridge's report," She said. Harry's face darkened at the name then nodded.

"Our hearts would've been broken," Fred lamented jokingly. "Oh pearl of my heart, whatever should I do if you belonged to another," He said dramatically and clutched his heart in mock pain. We all laughed.

"Our baby brother would've been heartbroken," George slung at Ron. Ron began to gag on his food, his face going red.

"I'm going to kill you!" He managed to say around his mouthful of food. We all laughed and Ron's embarrassment was soon forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry and I were sitting beside the common room by the fire in our favourite squashy arm chairs. I was quietly revelling in the fact that all my homework was completed… except the D.A.D.A essay. I doubted Harry had finished any of his homework but he didn't appear worried. Not yet. Hermione was off attempting to knit clothes to free all the house elves with varying levels of success. I ran one of her creations through my hands poking my fingers carelessly through the many dropped stitches. She still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W and I doubt she ever would. Ron had disappeared as usual. In the last few days he kept disappearing every evening. I suspected it had something to do with a girl but Harry didn't think so.

The last few days had been fairly standard. For us that is. Of course everyone was muttering and glaring at Harry. Harry still stuck to his firm belief that Voldemort was back. I unfortunately knew this to be absolutely true. But let's not delve too deeply into that just yet. That is a long, not very nice story. Umbridge had had a fit yesterday at Harry when he had informed the class yet again that Voldemort was back and nastier than ever. Of course that went down like a tonne of bricks. I remembered that Draco looked hastily away when Harry mentioned Voldemort. I had seen a flash of fear and I wondered how much Draco's parents had told him. When I had peered closer at him, he just sneered at me.

"Have you done the Divination assignment?" Harry asked. I smiled wrly.

"Yes," I replied evenly. Keeping the amusement out of my voice. Trelawney was obsessed with Harry and reading his dark and terrible future.

"It a waste of time," He grumbled. I shrugged, I couldn't disagree.

"What, are you afraid?" I joked but his face was serious.

"In a way," He replied.

"The great Harry Potter afraid?" I asked in mock amazement. He rolled his eyes.

"You spend too much time with Malfoy," He told me. I glared at him.

"I hope you are not insinuating that I am in some way like that annoying waste of space?" I asked. He shook his head doggedly.

"Of course not! Though sometimes there seems to be something darker lurking in your expressions. But I guess I'm just seeing things," he said. Harry was often thick as a brick but sometimes, liken now, he was way too observant. I laughed but it rang hollow. As usual I felt immensely guilty.

"It wouldn't be the first time though would it," Seamus sneered at Harry as he approached us. I rolled my eyes. I was about to tell Seamus to shut the hell up then thought of a better threat.

"Seamus, if you want to be on my Quidditch team then back off," I snapped at him. Harry turned to me in surprise as Seamus sullenly moved off with a glare.

"You're the Quidditch captain?" He asked. I nodded, I thought I heard an off-note in his voice.

"Yeh," I mumbled embarrassed. It had been a bit of a surprise.

"Congrats!" He said. I nodded my thanks.

"I'll have to have trials on Saturday I suppose. I only really need a new Keeper but I've got to keep it fair," I said more to myself. He nodded in agreement and we sank into a comfortable silence.

"Arabelle, can I tell you something. I don't really know who to tell it to," Harry said suddenly. I turned to him in surprise. I was still thinking about my Quidditch team.

"Sure," I said absently.

"Belle... sometimes I know what he's doing. It's like his mind is part of me. I know what he's thinking sometimes," He admitted in a rush. We both knew who _he_ was. I glanced around to see if anyone had heard. No one seemed to. Most people gave us a large berth. My eyes flew to Harry's scar and back to his face. Harry had always had a connection with the Dark Lord. I didn't quite understand it.

"Have you tried to tell Dumbledore?" I asked. He would know more about crazy stuff like that. Dumbledore was an expert in anything weird and wonderful. Emphasis on weird. He shook his head.

"I want to and I've tried but he won't talk to me. It's like he's avoiding me," He said. My eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You don't think I'm turning into him do you?" He asked. I shook my head firmly.

"No, Harry I don't. You'll never be like him," I told him and I believed it. If anyone had to worry about turning into a dark wizard then it would be yours truly. Harry wasn't the only one who hung out with death eaters. Though unfortunately I didn't do so in my dreams.

"You think so?" He asked. I nodded several times.

"I know so," I told him. He grinned at me and we turned to look at the crackling fire.

"You know everything don't you?" He asked amused.

"Obviously," I replied with a laugh. Maybe my time with Malfoy was rubbing off.

"Where are you going?" Draco growled at me as he walked past me in the hall. It was Saturday morning and I was off to run my Quidditch trials. I was pretty stressed out. I had just been to interrogate Professor Grubbly-Plank on the whereabouts of Hagrid to no success. I'd only gotten a bite from a bowtruckle for my trouble. I had to quickly run up to hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey had healed it in a jiffy but I had run into Umbridge who had reminded me of my detention with her that night. Like I needed reminding. At every other moment for the last day or so I had been bombarded with questions about Quidditch trials.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," I told him. He rolled his eyes and blocked my path. I glared at him angrily. He smirked at me and didn't move. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Someone's in a bad mood," He taunted. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"I really don't have time to waste by talking to Slytherins," I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes.

"At least my house isn't tainted with blood traitors," I stared at him with serious judgement at least he hadn't said mudblood. Then I would have gotten really angry.

"At least my house isn't tainted by the blood of innocents,"

"What the hell are you on about Darcy?" He snapped

"Um... hello all dark wizards come from Slytherin. It's like the breeding ground for them," I informed him. He considered this for a second.

"Nonetheless they were great wizards and you can't deny they had certain style," I could not tell if he was joking or not.

"Sorry I didn't realise murder was a new fashion trend," I replied sarcastically. He ignored this.

"Maybe some of their morals were slightly flawed but nonetheless they are still great no matter how evil they are," He informed me.

"_Slightly flawed,_" I scoffed and before he could reply I informed him, "I really don't have time to chat about "great" dark murderers with you," and then proceeded to stalk away.

"Aren't you going to work on our essay today?" He called after me. I ignored him in no mood to think about Umbridge or Malfoy.

When I reached the Quidditch pitch I found a group of hopefuls already waiting with their brooms. As I walked over I saw my friend Angelina storming up to me. I noticed she didn't have her broom.

"Hi," I called confused. She studied me for a moment.

"Congrats on the Captaincy" she said warmly. I smiled awkwardly at her. She was a much more experienced player and she was also older than me. I hope she didn't begrudge me the position.

"I'm not playing this year," She told me. My eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" I managed to say. Her eyes were stormy.

"My parents say I have to focus on my studies and N.E.W.T's. McGonagall agreed," She forced herself to sound cheerful. I knew how much she loved being chaser. I wished she wasn't leaving. Katie, Angelina and I had been a great team of chasers, when we flew together in matches we had never been defeated.

"What? You and Wood? What am I going to do?"

"Yeh, I'll miss it but it'll be good to get some new blood. You should take a look at Ginny, I've been training with her. She's excellent," Angelina told me. I nodded and accepted her advice.

"Maybe you could be on the reserves just in case," I suggested. Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Cheers Belle and good luck with this mob," She told me before leaving. I watched her go sadly, we had been on the same team since my second year here. I saw Katie approach me.

"I can't believe Angelina can't play," She said sadly. I nodded.

"Well at least we can give the other teams a sporting chance now," I replied. She grinned. I turned back to the group of Gryffindors and started organising them into groups.

I watched the Chasers' trials with satisfaction from my broomstick. Below me Fred and George sat in the stands. They'd outclassed and outflew the rest by a mile. They'd made me cross, however, when several third years had to go to the hospital wing. I should probably have another word with them but for all the help it would do. I watched as Ginny scored yet again. I could see her red hair from here. She was a talented chaser and with training she would get even better. I nodded to myself, Ginny would be our new chaser. Katie outflew the rest with her experience and skill, she didn't even really need to trial. In truth there had always only been one position for Chaser. I blew my whistle and motioned for the chasers to land.

Ginny was a popular choice and there were no hard feelings between her fellow Gryffindors who hadn't received the position. Everyone already knew that Katie would get in easily. She was greatly respected and a loved chaser for the House.

It was time to trial the Keepers and as I called them up, I realised that Ron was amongst them. He didn't meet my eyes. Though his ears were ablaze his jaw was set determinedly. My lips twitched but I said nothing. There were three other hopeful keepers. Even on the ground none of them looked much good. There was a weedy, nerdy looking sixth year and two rather fragile looking fourth years. I sighed and motioned for them to take off. The two fourth years couldn't even fly it turned out and collapsed on the turf giggling. I rolled my eyes, my patience was already stretched thin and ordered them off the pitch.

Ron was the better of the two which wasn't saying a lot. I missed Oliver with a whole new meaning. Oliver had gone professional with his mad skills and even madder Quidditch passion. He'd probably faint if he saw these trials. Ron had talent but he was nervy. I hoped with some training his confidence would improve. No one tried out for seeker. Perhaps not everyone agreed with his politics but every Gryffindor respected him as perhaps the best seeker the house had seen. Not that the golden boy chose to show his face at trials. I had been a little annoyed until Ginny told me he was in detention with Umbridge. I gave everyone the training schedule and directed Ginny and Ron where to get their new robes. I said my goodbyes and headed for the common room.

"So is every Weasly to be on the team? Blood traitors the lot of them," Draco asked me. He had followed me into the Captain's dressing rooms. I glared at him, wondering if I could kick him out despite being a prefect. I decided probably not.

"What is your problem?" I spat in annoyance. He shrugged and smirked at me. I entered one of the change rooms and changed into my school robes. "Seriously Malfoy spit it out why are you stalking me?" I asked him as I came out again. I shoved my Quidditch robes into the locker and slammed the door loudly. He pointedly ignored my question.

"So you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," He said in obvious amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"And you're Captain Obvious," I snapped back at him. He sneered at me.

"I was only trying to make conversation," He told me. I was a little taken aback by this quiet alien sentiment but decided to write it off as an annoying Slytherin thing. They had annoying down to a fine art.

"Then don't," I snapped back and struggling to heft my heavy bag over my shoulder. He grabbed my shoulder strap and deftly lifted it onto my shoulder.

"So are you free now?" he asked. I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you want Malfoy," I asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't exactly want to fail Umbridge's class because of you. Connections with the ministry you know," he told me arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and smiled fakely.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we," My voice as smooth as honey but dripping of sarcasm.

"Library after lunch," He ordered before stalking off.

"Off course," I said in mock sweetness making a face at him as he left. Childish, I know but nonetheless very satisfying. My stomach growled and I decided it was probably time for a spot of lunch. Or maybe a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I thought I'd stumbled into a creepy oversized doll house. I didn't know whether to feel nauseous or disturbed. I settled for a feeling of profound hated. Umbridge smiled at me from her disgustingly pink perch. There was a horrible sweet rotting smell like decomposing flowers and fetid meat. She probably had bodies stashed somewhere beneath the doileys and ribbons and pink velvet cushions. She motioned to a small table positioned in front of her desk. I sat down imperiously and found myself staring up at her. It was a pretty pathetic power play to be honest. It would take more than that to intimidate me. There was a pale pink sheet of parchment and an odd looking quill with a particularly nasty looking nib. I indulged myself with the thought of stabbing her in the eye with it.

"Good evening Miss Darcy," She said sweetly as one pudgy hand rearranged a pot of dried flowers. Perhaps dried flowers were the only ones she could have I reflected. Fresh flowers shrivelled up at the sight of her. She was watching me as if I was a tasty fly. While it didn't take a metaphor to describe her as a toad, I wasn't going to be such an easy meal. I was probably more like a wasp.

"You'll be doing lines for me today," She informed me when I didn't deign to reply. I was letting my glare of unconcealed loathing do the talking. She didn't appear disconcerted though, if anything it seemed to please her. "Please write 'I will show respect'" she ordered. I didn't make a move to begin. Lines? Pathetic. I thought she'd have me scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush at least.

"There's no ink" I said. Her smile widened.

"You won't need any dear. The message will sink in," she said brightly looking back to her own work. She seemed amused by herself. With a sigh, I picked up the pen and began to write. To my surprise, the ink was not a sickly shade of pink but a bright, glistening red. I felt a tingling on the back of my left hand. I studied it and realised that letters were being carved into my flesh. I cursed loudly and dropped the pen. She looked down at me her face drawn with mock concern. It was more terrifying then when she was angry.

"Something wrong dear?" she asked. I could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Even the wildest spirits can be broken," she informed me. I shook my head in disgust. If she thought she could break me this easily she was wrong. I was tougher than that. This was hardly the worst punishment I had ever suffered. She'd have to get a little bit more creative for that.

"You disgust me," I said quietly as I took up my pen and continued to write.

Umbridge kept me there well into the night. It seemed to please and amuse her to watch me write in my own blood carved from my own hand. Sadistic hag. As I'd left she told me she hoped that I had learnt my lesson. I had flicked my hair contemptuously and hadn't deigned to reply. I had learnt a lot but it had nothing to do with respect. The woman had earned my eternal wrath and I was going to teach her a lesson of my own.

I cradled my right hand as I walked towards the Gryffindor tower. It was well past midnight and the corridors were deserted and lit only by the occasional flickering torch. It made the walls of the corridor appear to waver. I stumbled and realised it was not the uncertain light but rather that I was swaying slightly. I studied my hand, squinting to focus. It was bleeding heavily. Hot stick streams of blood poured from my self-inflicted but Umbridge imposed wound. It had been like this for hours. Umbridge had pretended not to notice the blood pooling across her table and dripping onto her carpet. I was so intent on my hand, I didn't look where I was going and rammed into someone.

"Watch it!" A voice snapped arrogantly. I was pushed roughly aside. I stumbled groggily and stared up bewildered into the face of Draco Malfoy. I realised he must have stepped out from behind a tapestry hiding one of the many partially hidden hallways later years used as short cuts to get to class. "Oh, it's you," he offered in a slight attempt of an apology. He studied my face with a concerned frown. "What are you doing here, it's passed curfew," he demanded.

"What are you doing here," I snapped back though my voice sounded a little odd.

"Unfortunately for you Darcy, I'm on duty and you're breaking curf… what the hell did you do to your hand?" he demanded finally catching sight of it in the uncertain light. I shrugged feeling a bit confused then realised that he was glaring at me. "What happened?" he said in a no nonsense tone. He had grabbed my hand and was studying it.

"Umbridge is what happened," I said bitterly. He glanced up at me in surprise.

"What did she... Oh my god! Are those words?" He almost shouted. I nodded. I was getting very dizzy. I knew it was because of blood loss. I needed to stem the flow. While I was thinking this, Draco had ripped of his green and silver scarf and was wrapping it around the wound. Though he tried to be gentle, it stung. I winced and he muttered something that vaguely sounded like an apology.

"You need to go to the hospital wing," he told me sternly, his voice brooking no argument. My reflex reaction was of course to argue and tell him I could look after myself. However my snappy retort was wasted as for the second time, I felt his strong arm snake around my waist and support me gently as he led me toward the hospital wing. It appeared I had no choice in the matter.

Unable to sleep, Madame Pomfrey had made herself a pot of soothing chamomile tea to sip as she perused her latest edition of Witches Weekly. She was half way through an article on muggle conversation starters ('Charm your neighbours with your wit not your wand') when she heard the door to the hospital wing creak open. Pulling on her dressing gown, Madame Pomfrey hurried out. She was surprised to see a tall, handsome young man helping a rather beautiful, in the old fashion way, young witch along. They certainly were quite a pair, she thought. She realised the boy was watching the girl with concern, she seemed to be dizzy and was tripping slightly as she walked. When Madame Pomfrey put on her glasses she was even more surprised. A more unlikely pair she couldn't imagine; arrogant Draco Malfoy and fiery tempered Arabelle Darcy. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What's happened," she asked in a non-nonsense voice. The Malfoy boy turned to the girl.

"My hand. It's only a little thing and if you're busy..." Arabelle trailed off realising the surrounding beds were empty. Madame Pomfrey noticed the set way of her mouth as if she wasn't going to ask for help. Someone else noticed it too.

"That woman had her carving her own flesh for detention," Draco Malfoy said angrily. The girl shrugged, her nonchalance marred when she swayed unsteadily. With narrowed eyes, Madame Pomfrey observed the blood soaked scarf and the pale, faint looking girl before her.

"Let me see it," She ordered as she carefully unwrapped the hand. Arabelle was leaning heavily against Draco, despite herself, her eyes fluttering in dizziness.

Madame Pomfrey gasped in anger when she saw the glistening letters. Blood was pouring from the wounds but she could still make out the words. _I will show respect. _Everyone in the castle knew about Arabelle's detention.

Madame Pomfrey dressed the wound competently. She was frustrated to resort to bandaging but her spells and potions were not working. She had heard of these quills before; they used to be quite popular during the medieval period. But the girl shouldn't have lost so much blood and she certainly should be responding to healing magic and spells. Madame Pomfrey could only guess Arabelle had a strongly adverse reaction to it. As soon as she was done, the girl staggered up from her seat on one of the hospital beds and began to leave.

"Thank you, I think I'll be fine now," She said, her steps were dodged and unbalanced. Madame Pomfrey was about to protest when the girl collapsed onto the floor. With a gasp, Draco quickly went to her. Kneeling beside her, he gently rested her back against his knee cradling her head gently in one hand. After realising she had only fainted, he scooped her up and carried her over to an empty bed.

"What's wrong with her," he demanded angrily by Madame Pomfrey could also hear the worry in his voice.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She's had a bad reaction to whatever magic was on that quill. She just needs rest," she told him. "Dumbledore will have to be told," she added as an afterthought to herself. She couldn't have that new teacher messing with her students' welfare. She wouldn't allow it. She had enough problems with students cursing each other; she didn't need the staff doing it. Draco didn't seem to hear her, he had sat down beside the girl. His expression was conflicted.

"Tell me what," a soft voice asked. Both their heads snapped around to see Dumbledore and McGonagall at the entrance of the hospital wing. McGonagall gasped when she saw one of her charges, deathly pale and unconscious, in one of the beds and hurried over to her.

"Mr. Malfoy you have some explaining to do," she demanded angrily. Draco shook his head.

"I believe it is Dolores Umbridge who had some answering to do," Madame Pomfrey replied coldly.

I was released from the hospital wing the following morning. To my great relief, I had time to scurry back to my dormitory, get changed and go to breakfast. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on redressing my wound. She was still annoyed her potions and magic wouldn't work like they should. Another odd and not so endearing quirk to add to the list. She said I might have had a reaction to it. That or my magic was playing up again. But I didn't tell her that. I got dressed quickly and hurriedly tucked the blood stained Slytherin scarf into my book bag. I would give it to the house elves to wash at lunch.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. No one had heard about my trip to the hospital wing, thank god. It was bad enough that Malfoy had seen me faint. Talk about mortifying. I was surprised he hadn't told everyone within earshot about the stupid, fainting Gryffindor weakling. Perhaps he was being nice but he was more likely filing it away for blackmailing purposes. I kept my bandaged hand in my lap. I didn't say anything as Harry, Hermione and Ron chattered away. If they noticed my silence they said nothing. They were used to it by now.

Hermione and I were walking to history of magic together when she noticed the bandaging despite my attempted to keep my sleeve pulled down.

"What is that?" She asked. I kept my gaze straight ahead and didn't stop walking as she had. She ran a few steps to catch up. "Belle..."She began a little breathlessly.

"It's nothing, really," I informed her stiffly. She watched me curiously.

"Really, you can tell me," She said pleadingly. I sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone," I asked. She nodded. I sighed and told my story. Hermione let vent some very unhermione like words and several of the students and teachers passing looked at her in shock. "Shush!" I cautioned. Hermione shook her head and narrowed her eyes and I could sense a vendetta forming. I sighed loudly and a portrait fell with a crash and shrieks from its occupants. I blushed furiously and ploughed ahead.

This being me, I walked into Draco Malfoy again. Seriously, did he just appear out of nowhere? This was getting beyond ridiculous. I blushed and hurriedly apologised as he turned around and glared. He probably thought I was stalking him.

"Watch it you... Oh it's you," He said. My reply was stunningly witty.

"Yep,"

"We meet again," He said, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching, no one was.

"Yeh, sorry I bumped into you," I said, also scanning the area. I saw Hermione give me a knowing look before scurrying past.

"Can't keep away from me," He smirked. I gave him a withering look.

"You wish," I informed him. His smirk deepened.

"You keep telling yourself that," He told me.

"I'll do that," I informed him. He shook his head in amusement.

"How're you feeling?" He asked abruptly. He seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. He frowned.

"Why don't I care?" He asked with grim amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"You tell me," I said. We lapsed into silence, we were alone now. The corridor was deserted. We faced each other, studying each other intently. Malfoy looked down at me and grinned. Quickly, he leant down and kissed me. I stood their shocked. Draco Malfoy had kissed me. I wasn't minutely horrified. And I wanted him to do it again. I froze and stared at him with startled eyes. He smirked and then swaggered off towards his next class. I watched him until he disappeared down another corridor. I collapsed against the cold stone wall and put my head in my hands, my delight mixed with disgust and shock. I was ashamed that my silver tongued barbs had deserted me in my moment of need.

"Miss Darcy?" A voice snapped. I looked up and saw McGonagall glaring at me. I quickly snapped out of it and realised with a sinking feeling I should be in class.

"Umm... Sorry Professor just on my way now," I mumbled. McGonagall gave me a smile of grim amusement.

"I'm sure you were Arabelle, Professor Snape wants a word," I flinched, knowing what his was about and an ancient probably one of a kind vase smashed behind me. I turned and guiltily surveyed the wreckage. McGonagall raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"That's strange," I lied innocently.

"On your way Miss Darcy," She said and hurried me along


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Snape appraised me with dark eyes as I entered his office without knocking. I arched my eyebrows, daring him to tell me off.

"It is time to go," he said simply. He motioned to a broken potions bottle which glowed blue.

"Great. You know how much I enjoy our excursions," Snape looked loathingly at me. Sometimes I amazed myself with my ability to get under people's skin.

"Grab the portkey," He managed to say through clenched teeth. I raised my finger, daintily resting it upon the neck of the bottle. I felt an unpleasant jerk upwards and found myself spiralling uncontrollably through darkness. It could have lasted a few seconds or hours but suddenly I landed hard on the ground. I groaned and craned my neck upwards. We were in some gloomy godforsaken forest. I rolled over onto my back and shut my eyes. I felt a little dizzy, probably due to last night's escapades. I felt Snape nudge me with his foot but I ignored him.

"Get up Darcy," he sneered. This time he kicked me hard. I opened an eye a crack and glared reproachfully at him.

"Child abuse," I accused. He glared. It was obvious that he didn't care. It was even more obvious that he was itching to do it again. I pulled myself slowly from the ground.

"We cannot afford to be late. Unless you're in the mood for the cruciartus" he sneered at me. I made a small moue of concern.

"Nah, I don't do torture before lunch. But I'm sure its midday somewhere," I said as I got up. He roughly grabbed my hand and yanked me along behind him. It was kind of awkward and I said so. More than once. As per usual he ignored me. We stopped in front of a derelict cottage complete with broken windows and overgrown vines and weeds.

"Here we are," Snape breathed almost to himself. I heard the potent mixture of fear and excitement in his voice that was making my own heart beat uncomfortably fast. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. "This is a huge letdown," Snape judged my sanity from the corners of his eyes. "You'd think we'd be able to get something a little more upmarket. No wonder everything's gone downhill."

"Let's wait for the grass to grow shall we," Snape drawled all business. I rolled my eyes. The only remaining window in the house smashed. I closed my eyes briefly to hide my annoyance and embarrassment.

"God forbid, I don't think it can grow any taller," And with that I skipped through the rusty gate and up the rickety old stair and into the cottage itself.

As usual I was spacing out. I'd like to say it was a defence mechanism. No one could blame me for not wanting to listen to the nauseating warmongering of a genetically mutated self-proclaimed Lord. Seriously. But if he knew my mutinous thoughts I'd be dead. Still, I got away with a lot more than his other followers. Not that I was a follower, I certainly wasn't here by choice. No I was imprisoned by my own blood. But he couldn't capture my mind. No my mind was far away from the terrible evil fomenting in this godforsaken room of maniacs and followers. In fact my mind was focusing on sorting out my feelings for a certain Slytherin. Yes, I realised I was having a random and stereotypical oestrogen fuelled teenage girl moment in the middle of a meeting filled with evil wizards plotting murder and worse. But hey, a girl does have her priorities. I'm joking of course but I still couldn't stop thinking about it even if I wanted to. I was hopeless that way.

He was a Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor. We were meant to loath each other's very existence. And if that wasn't enough he was the most hated Slytherin of them all and that is saying a lot. My friends would never forgive me. I would become a social outcast. Maybe Hermione would forgive me but that was tenuous conjecture. Harry, Ron and every other sensible person would hate my guts. I knew I should hate him. I'd seen the way he treated other people. I knew what kind of family he came from. He'd been a massive jerk for years. And although I thought I hated his guts, there was also an uncomfortable spark deep in my stomach. A spark that had spread like fire through my limbs when his lips had touched mine. I was undeniably attracted to him. And despite all his arrogance and show of superiority, I thought he was a good person deep down. And despite everything, he liked me. Unless of course he was messing with me which was highly likely.

"Wouldn't you agree, Arabelle" the sinister voice of Voldemort hissed, cutting through my vulnerable teenage thoughts. I started guiltily and then looked with feigned innocence back into those chilling blood red eyes. I was seriously glad that particular gene didn't run in the family.

"Totally," I said evenly. His laughed softly. An alien sound that should not belong to that face.

"You were not listening," his voice was dangerous. I pretended to think about it.

"No, not really," I replied. His eyes narrowed at my impudence and I heard an intake of breath around the room. From the corner of my eye, I saw Narcissa Malfoy shoot me a pitying glance before continuing her deadpan stare at the grimy wall. Whoops, it was one of his bad days. Just my luck. He wasn't going to be amused by my nerve and treat me like a silly but favoured pet. It wasn't even my fault. If her son hadn't kissed me in the corridor then I would have been paying attention. Well, there may have been a better chance I should say.

"I'm tired of your games Arabelle. You have to learn to obey my orders," the anger coiled through his soft voice, sibilant and deadly. The room was silent. Oh oh.

"Maybe this could be one of those times where you ignore my silly, childish, immature games," I tried hopefully. He said nothing but his evil glare said everything. "Or maybe not," I added a little apprehensively.

"Maybe a little pain will help you pay more attention in the future," He said. I shook my head and a painting fell of the wall.

"Or I could just promise to shut the hell up," I tried again pathetically. Again those cold, glittering eyes met mine. "You know what maybe I'll do that now," I suggested.

"She deserves it my lord!" Bellatrix jeered in excitement, her eyes a light with manic glee. I glanced sideways at her with utter loathing.

"Shut up bitch," I said at the time as Voldemort ordered for silence. Bellatrix sulkily sunk lower in her chair but the frenzied gleam still shone. Voldemort raised his wand and I braced myself for the oncoming pain. I promised myself I would not scream. I glanced at Snape to see what he would do. He smirked at me. I hated it when he was right. I didn't need Snivellus's help anyway.

"_Crucio_," It was excruciating. The pain was so terrible I wanted to scream and curl into a tight ball on the ground and sob and wail and scream again. And perhaps bash out my brain with a hammer. Anything to stop the pain. Except I couldn't. Somehow a spark of sanity remained. A cool voice reminded me firmly that this was a test. He was always testing me. I gripped the chair and clenched my jaw. The pain shone in my eyes but there was defiance there too. Suddenly the pain stopped. Shards of ceramic pottery reverberated against the floor. Disorientated, I shook my head gingerly. With comic disbelief I saw a red welt forming on Voldemort's pale skull-like head. I swallowed down the hysteria. I clenched my fists even harder to prevent myself from laughing. That would be suicidal. My powers had at last come in handy.

"Who is responsible," he hissed at the shocked, terrified room. No one said a word. No one wanted the blame. Illustrating my lack of self-preservation, I decided this was the perfect opportunity to add my two cents.

"Karma," I volunteered. I was under his murderous scrutiny. I felt his mind clawing at my defences but it only slid against my slippery defensive walls.

"What?" He demanded.

"Well, with Karma. It's all about circles and whatever. What goes around comes around. You do something bad, bad will eventually find you. Well that's what I got about it anyway," I told him with a straight face. He studied me for a second, his fury melting into disbelief.

"I see," he began. I always wonder why people use that expression. Because invariably whenever they use it they never do.

"The real question is: can you remember ever knocking someone out by dropping a rather ugly vase on their head," I said in mock seriousness. I saw Narcissa Malfoy's lips twitched as she stared blankly ahead. So this place wasn't humourless. He shrugged me off.

"That is immaterial. Who did this? Tell me?" He demanded. I shrugged. "No one? Very well. Perhaps a little pain will loosen some tongues," he hissed. The Dark Lord was not one for letting things go. I shivered, I didn't want the pain. Voldemort turned to look at me once more. I couldn't read his expression. If I didn't know Voldemort wasn't capable of emotional dissonance, I would say he was conflicted.

"You may leave Arabelle," he ordered. I stared at him in confusion but judging from the murderous look he was giving the room I didn't need to be told twice. I gave him a mocking salute before marching myself as quickly as possible from the room.

Okay I suppose I should explain. Why was I sitting in on a gathering of dark wizard and unabashed crazies? Why had the most evil wizard of our time not killed me for impertinence? It's all very confusing. I don't really understand it myself. It starts I guess when my great-grandmother, Mariah, was forced by her pure-blood family to marry the pure-blooded but deranged Morfin Gaunt. He proved to be abusive, sadistic and totally and utterly batshit crazy. Remind you of anyone? But unlike Voldemort he was as thick as they come. Mariah was basically a prisoner, terrified of her abusive husband and father-in-law. It's pretty sickening. It has always made me extremely uncomfortable. The best thing that ever happened to Mariah was when Morfin and Marvolo were sent to Azkaban. A heavily pregnant Mariah Gaunt took her chance and escaped. Paranoid of being found and forced to return to Morfin, she raised her son as a muggle in the heart of working class muggle London. She taught her son to fear his magic, burning his Hogwarts letters and telling the authorities she would home school him. His magic grew wild and uncontrollable.

Mariah died during the Blitz in 1940. They said it was a bomb but actually my grandfather lost control one night. He had fallen in love with a beautiful witch. When she told him what she was, he realised the lies he had been fed all his life. When he confronted Mariah, his mother finally told him the truth about his father and his magic. The magic literally exploded out of him. Blinding him and killing her. My grandfather never forgave himself. It had been an accident but my grandfather thought he was becoming his father. My mother always described my grandfather as a broken man. Which is ironic I supposed after what happened. My grandfather turned out to be the strong one in the end.

My mother, who had inherited her mother's beauty was also touched by the legacy of the Gaunt madness and certainly their misfortunes. She fell in love with the wrong sort of man. My father. He loved her in his way but he was intense and possessive and obsessed with Voldemort. Not a good combination. I would not recommend. My grandfather hated him which only made my mother love him more in her perverse way. In the beginning though it was okay. My brothers were born and they were happy for a time. Well my brothers assure me that it wasn't until after my father joined the death eaters that slowly it got worse and worse. By the time I was born our family had become about as unstable and dysfunctional as it comes. Eager to please, my father had told Voldemort all about my mother and her family history. A history that proved very interesting to Voldemort. He is my great uncle or something (not distant enough a relation in my opinion). It wasn't that Voldemort cared about us. Family meant nothing to him, he killed his own father after all. But he was interested in us. We were drawn deeper and deeper into the circle. He wanted to use us in some way. It was very important to him. I don't know what he wanted with us or what he really wanted with me now. My parents knew, that's what destroyed them in the end.

It's important that you know the curse of my family. Our lives are riddled with tragedy, we are not destined for wholly happy lives. That's what my brothers tell me and I am inclined to believe them. Not that they know the whole of it. They didn't know Voldemort had found me. It would kill them, after all their work hiding us over the years. That's why I was doing it, partly to protect them. Voldemort knows he can't have them. But he can't work me out. I was protecting them being a death eater, I was helping the Order too but mainly I was doing it to keep them alive. Not that they'd think they needed protecting. Especially not by me. But Voldemort had found me, he still needed me for something. And the worst part was, I had no idea what that might be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Okay, let's get started," I told Draco, flicking open a book. I refused to act like there was any weirdness or tension between us after the moment in the hallway. Even though there totally was. Bucket loads. I could feel Draco's eyes on the back of my neck as I rifled through the text book. It was kind of freaky. But I was already tense and a bit jumpy after my morning torture.

"Where were you today?" He asked. I shrugged but otherwise ignored him.

"You'll have to write," I said at last, "injured hand and all," I waved my bandaged hand at him. He rolled his eyes but he was not to be diverted.

"Umbridge nearly had a coronary when you didn't rock up to class," He said. I laughed, wishing I had somehow seen that.

"Pity, a coronary would have served the old hag right," I unconsciously rubbed my injured hand. Draco half smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"So where were you," He asked again. I sighed.

"None of your business,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so,"

"But I want to know,"

"It's healthy not to get what you want all the time,"

"Tell me,"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I... I was worried that's all," He said suddenly and unexpectedly. He looked down quickly, his cheeks flushed as if he regretted what he'd said the moment the words left his mouth. I stared at him incredulously. I was remembering the kiss in corridor. Was it more than a joke? Did Draco Malfoy care about me? The question fuelled the disgustingly hopeful spark in my stomach until it was burning in my chest. Though I still hated his guts... I think.

"Ummm, that's sweet I guess. Theoretically of course," I mumbled a little incoherently. I was more than a little disappointed in myself, he'd handed me a golden teasing opportunity and I was mumbling. Typical.

"Yeh well..." He began embarrassed. My surprise grew, never had I seen Draco so embarrassed he was always so cold and severe.

"You know you're not half bad. For a Slytherin of course," I informed him with a warm smile. He grinned back.

"And you're not too bad for a Gryffindor" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell anyone I said that you are so dead," I told him imagining my other friends' reactions.

"Don't worry some of us to have reputations to live up to. Come on I'll write, you talk," He said snatching my quill with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and opened another book. We had barely gotten through the first paragraph when Draco looked up with a smirk and asked.

"Seriously where were you?" He asked. I sighed in exasperation and hit him over the head with my book. That happened to be when Madame Pince showed up. She shrieked at us as if we were the devil reincarnated. That's actually what she called us, before kicking us out of the library with much screaming and shrieking and battering with her old handbag. Once outside the Library, we collapsed against each other, laughing hysterically. That was the first day I became friends with Draco Malfoy. And just so you know you can have friends who you mostly hated.

Disaster relief had only recovered three cracked plates, a smashed sculpture of a grumpy looking old guy and a cracked mirror. So far, so good. We were peacefully eating lunch in the great hall. Ron and Harry were talking quidditch while I was zoned out in Belle land when Hermione arrived with a satisfied glint in her eye. I experienced a sinking feeling. I knew that glint; I was about to be roped into another project.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," I told her. Not after SPEW. It's not that I didn't sympathise, I really did. But Hermione got pretty aggressive when she had a cause. It was kind of scary. Hermione shook her head, marshalling her thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied airly helping herself to steak and kidney pie. I raised an eyebrow at her but my sarcastic aside was interrupted by the arrival of Ginny.

"Guys have you heard about the Halloween party yet?" she asked excitedly. We both shook our heads.

"Somehow some seventh years managed to get permission to hold a later year party out in the grounds for Halloween," she told us. I was surprised. The last time there was a later year party things got completely out of hand. I was only a second year so too young to go but the wild stories from that night were stuff of school legend.

"How'd they manage to swing that," I asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Who cares. Those parties were wicked. Do you remember the time when…" Ron was grinning. Hermione was frowning though.

"They were right to stop them. People are so stupid. It's obvious that about a hundred school rules will be broken and you know last time the ministry had to get involved. I can't believe Dumbledore is letting them,"

"Oh come off it Hermione. Stop being a prat. Have some fun for once," Ron argued.

"Ron I honestly don't know how you became a prefect. Besides we have our O. to study for," Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione you do realise our exams are in June," I pointed out. Unlike Ron and Harry I did actually work hard at my studies. But our exams were months away. Hermione shrugged and looked away disapprovingly.

"Whatever, who do you want to go with," Ginny asked me. I rolled my eyes. My excitement melting. Why did it have to be a date thing? I was so not good with any of that. I glanced at Harry. He was staring across the room at Cho Chang. I wondered if Harry would have the courage to finally ask her out. Probably not, basilisks, hordes of dementors, Voldemort whatever, the boy was fine but girls? Utterly hopeless, I thought fondly. Ron looked merely disgruntled but shrugged.

"Miss Darcy," my thoughts were interrupted by my least favourite voice in existence. Umbridge had walked over on her way out.

"Be in my class tomorrow or it will mean detention," She snapped and turned away. I glared after her sickly pink cardigan before turning back to my plate.

"One of these days. I'll kill the toad," I muttered. Ron laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Speaking of which I had an idea," Hermione said.

"Bazookas and hand grenades?" I asked hopefully with ill disguised glee. Three faces turned to me in bemusement. I ducked my head. I knew where I got it from.

"No, you see this idea involves all of you," She said. I made a face of mock horror.

"You know what it might be safer if I left now," I said. Ron frowned.

"Why?" he asked. I grinned.

"Plausible deniability," I replied. Hermione gave me a frosty glance but didn't say anything more as Fred and George came over. Their faces alight with glee at the opportunities of mischief making afforded to them by the Halloween party. As the other spoke excitedly and enthusiastically retold the stock Hogwarts myths, I found myself staring across the room at Draco. What was I doing? Was I really mooning over him? Really? He seemed to feel my eyes on him and looked up. Our eyes met. He smirked at me before turning away. I rolled my eyes and began to concentrate harder on my food.

I was a little late for Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione, Ron and Harry had already left. I felt someone come up beside me. One look confirmed it to be Malfoy. I slowed down a bit. Seriously was this school getting smaller because I couldn't seem to go anywhere anymore without seeing him.

"Hey," I said without looking at him. I had made the unfortunate realisation of how distracting his good looks were. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. I saw his lips twitch in amusement

"Hey," He replied evenly.

"Umm...why are you here?" I asked after a moment's silence. He smirked at me.

"I'm going to class," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Without your entourage?" I asked jokingly. He laughed at that.

"Yes it is a hardship," He joked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You disgust me," I replied with a laugh. He studied me closely.

"Really?" He said. I sighed.

"Yes, Draco," I said mock seriously.

"Then why did you call me Draco?" He asked. I paused and stood there for a second.

"I really don't know actually. Forget I said it," I said after a moment.

"Not happening," He smirked smugly. I glared at him.

"You are so annoying,"

"You don't know anything," He told me seriously.

"Why do you even care?" I exclaimed. Again. He shrugged.

"Oh I don't," He said after a pause. I rolled my eyes.

"Liar," I shot back. He put up his hands in surrender. "Fine believe what you will. I have a reputation to upkeep," And with that my frenemy stalked off towards the clearing. I stared after him in shock. His tall figure slipped into the tree line and still I hadn't moved. I was feeling kind of weird, I suspect I was still recovering from blood loss because why else would I suddenly feel hot and dizzy. I couldn't be _that _lame. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and headed out into the woods.


End file.
